¿Cómo es la vida normal en la HIVE?
by Nicole Diaz. Jinx
Summary: ¿te has preguntado como es la vida normal para la H.I.V.E FIVE? si eres fan de los jovenes titanes sabes de quienes hablo... y si eres fan the la H.I.V.E FIVE seguro que te lo has preguntado.. ;) Aqui les dejo un chat que tuvieron estos adolecentes para planear la primer "aventura" que tendran mientras Cyborg esta infiltrado en la Academia y se hace su nuevo pero les guste.


¿alguna vez se han preguntado como es la vida normal con la H.I.V.E?m bueno si son fans de la H.I.V.E seguro que si :). aqui intineto relatar unas cuantas historias de lo que la H.I.V.E iso cuando Cyborg estaba de infiltrado en la Academia :0!

(aun no lo termino :( pero espero hacerlo pronto.. mientras les dejo un chat que estos adolecentes tuvieron a media noche;))

acepto opiniones e ideas para los fics siguientes :3 espero que le guste! (es mi primer fanfic, comenten en que podria mejorar para que escriba fanfics mas a su gusto, pliss. gracias :D

NI LOS JOVENES TITANES NI LA H.I.V.E FIVE ME PERTENECEN, SON DE CARTOONETWORK!...ya quisiera que fueran mios.

**Facebook**

Mensajes:  CHAT GRUPAL:

H.I.V.E FIVE

**Jinx: **hola chicos, que haciendo?

**See-more: **hi Jinx, pues videojuegos ja

**Billy Multiple:** te reto See-more!

**Gizmo: **intento descargar Mega monos 4

**Jinx:** esta vez de forma legal? Jaja

**Gizmo: **si ¬¬ harias lo mismo si Raven se apareciera de la nada en tu cuarto!

**Mammoth:** jaja, eso sonó mal pequeño!

**Jinx: **inmaduros ¬¬

**Billy Multple: **de todos modos Giz no tiene edad jaja

**See-more: **siempre te gano en tus retos Billy

**Billy Multiple: **esta vez me distraje por las tonterías que están diciendo.

**Jinx: **mira quien lo dice…

**Stone: **hola chicos..y Jinx

**Mammoth:** alguien tiene comida?

**Private HIVE: **que nunca paras de tragar?

**Mammoth: **es por el ejercicio

**Billy Multiple:** ejercicio? Tu no haces ejercicio….yo si por eso estoy asi, yuju!

**See-more: **asi como? Tu ni tienes nada comparado a mi!

**Stone: **que no me han visto?, tengo el mejor físico..jajaja

**See-more: **ya quisieras piedrita

**Billy Multiple: **solo hay una persona que nos puede decir quien esta mejor.

**Private HIVE: **yo soy el que mas hace pesas, soy el mejor!

**Stone: **quien?

**See-more: **habla Billy…y Private, tu no haces pesas

**Private HIVE: **claro que si señor!

**Billy Multiple: **una chica….

**See-more: **Jinx!?

**Stone: **hablas de Jinx?

**Mammoth: **enserio le vas a preguntar a Jinx?

**Billy Multiple: **claro! Preguntémosle a Jinx quien tiene el mejor físico… pero no se sorprendan si dice que yo lo tengo.

**Stone: **si ya quisieras

**See-more: **pero Jinx nos esta dejando en visto ¬¬

**Private HIVE: **y a donde se fue Gizmo?

**Billy Multiple: **Jinx?

**See-more: **jaja Giz no quiere admitir que no tiene NADA de físico!

**Gizmo: **cállate cerebro de vomito

**Mammoth: **encontré algo para comer!

**Gizmo: **y que hago?

**Stone: **Jinx deja de leer los mensajes y contesta! ¬¬

**See-more: **Jinx?

**Billy Multiple: **linda..contesta..

**Jinx: **Billy no me digas asi..

**Billy Multiple: **sabemos que es la verdad

**See-more: **otra vez

**Stone: **Jinx quien tiene el mejor físico?

**Jinx: ** que!?

**Billy Multiple: **ooo ya se.. quiere vernos.. no es asi?

**Jinx:** Billy de que demonios hablas?

**Billy Mutiple: **si quieres ven a mi cuarto…

**Jinx:** sabes que no hare eso..

**Billy Multiple: **anda.. te gustara

**Gizmo: **Bill no empieces de nuevo

**Jinx: **pero que demonios!?'

**See-more: **que asco Billy

**Stone: **ya no agas eso…es incomodo leer ese tipo de mensajes

**Private HIVE: **hay que ir mañana a la playa y alla vemos quien tiene el mejor físico

**Mammoth: **buena idea

**Gizmo: **y que hay si aparecen los teen-tontos

**See-more: **vamos como adolecentes, no como la H.I.V.E

**Private HIVE: **pero Stone es nuevo…

**Stone: **no entiendo nada…como que soy nuevo? Y como que adolecentes? Que no ya somos adolecentes?

**Billy Multiple: **nos referimos a ir con nuestras identidades secretas

**Jinx: **buena idea, podremos ir a la playa y luego de shopping!

**Gizmo: **pero Jinx te tardas horas en una tienda

**Stone: **aaa ya entendí….pero que tiene que ver que sea nuevo

**See-more: **pues ya sabes… te tendríamos que confiar nuestras identidades secretas

**Jinx: **los dejare escoger outfits

**Mammoth: **jajaja, asi si voy de shopping….(comida rápida!)

**Jinx: **nada vulgar (lo digo por Billy….lo digo por todos, pero mas por Billy)

**Billy Multiple: **si vamos a ir a la playa…que Jinx lleve bikini

**Jinx: **¬¬

**Stone: **claro que pueden confiar en mi

**Private HIVE: **Billy ya deja de pervertirte

**Jinx: **huh...recuerdenme porque soy la única mujer ¬¬

**See-more:** eres la única que nos soporta

**Gizmo: **sabes jugar videojuegos

**Private HIVE: **llevas con nosotros 9 años

**See-more: **eres confiable y buena onda

**Mammoth: **no te llevas con chicas

**Billy Multiple: **te gusto XD

**Stone: **eres nuestra líder y mejor amiga

**Billy Multiple: **te gusto XD

**Jinx: **huh...gracias chicos ahora recuerdo…excepto por Billy.

**Jinx: **sabes Billy?

**Billy Multiple: **que se?

**Jinx: **eres un creido…..

**Billy Multiple: **ya ya…bueno ya me tranquilizo

**Privet HIVE: ** y si vamos a confiar en Stone?

**Stone: ** yo se que quieren..jeje

**Jinx: **que podría salir mal?

**See-more: **Jinx tiene razón

**Gizmo: **huh..esta bien…

**Mammoth:** entonces...mañana a las 9

**Private HIVE: **okok

**Billy Multiple: **deacuerdo…

**Stone: **gracias!

**See-more: **y donde esta Kyd Wykkyd?

**Jinx: **se la paso dejándonos en visto….

**See-more: **buen.. de cualquier forma ya esta enterado

**Private HIVE: **de todos modos no habla XD XD

-visto por Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Billy Multiple, Private HIVE, Stone y Kyd Wykkyd a las 12:56 a.m.-

* * *

espero que les este interesando aun que sea un poco...:/.

el siguiente fic, no seran chats sino sera decripcion de lo que pase en la playa :0 ya tengo unas ideas..pero me gustaria que dijeran unas cuantas.

porfavor si van a opinar no digan quejas groceras o algo asi..es mi primer fic asi que podria tener varios errores..si los tiene diganme para hacer mejores fics y claro..mas a su gusto :).

que la pasen bien!


End file.
